


Won't You Step Inside My Suitcase?

by oichealainn (beautyofthenightmares)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyofthenightmares/pseuds/oichealainn
Summary: A collection of prompts from Tumblr that aren't quite long enough to warrant their own fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Fic Ideas: a) Holiday celebrations! Do they celebrate Yule? Christmas? How do they combine London and American traditions?
> 
> This is more headcanons than actual fic, but whatever.

Newt runs around for weeks before the holidays trying to find special treats for all of his creatures. Gidget (the niffler) gets a lovely little crystal bracelet (Tina somehow manages to get her hands on a sweater that says "Daddy's Little Girl" on the front. Graves proudly puts it on Gidget himself), Dougal gets lots of fresh fruit (Graves totally sneaks him a lolly or two), Pickett gets another fairy dress complete with tiny iridescent wings; each creature gets something. He’s stumped for a while on what to get Tina and Queenie and Jacob, but I could totally see him doing something like scarves with protective charms woven into them, or setting it up so Jacob and Queenie could go on a date. (Tina’s a really good friend so he would definitely do something special for her but I can’t think of what right now sorry)

Newt hangs an advent calendar in his and Percival’s apartment, and some of Jacob’s holiday pastries are never far from hand. The two of them don’t go all out on decorations, not like Jacob does at his shop, or the way Queenie does in the Goldsteins’ apartment, but there’s a definite feel of Christmas spirit in the air. Neither of them are particularly religious, so they don’t go to church, opting for a quiet morning together instead. 

In the past Graves usually worked through Christmas, but now he has someone to spend it with, so he actually goes home at a reasonable (sort of) hour on Christmas Eve. He and Newt spend the holiday together, starting with time spent snuggled together in front of a fire on Christmas Eve, then presents Christmas morning. They spend a portion of the day down in Newt’s case with the creatures, distributing treats and affection, and they eventually end up under a pile of fur and scales and hide and that turns into a nap in the sunshine with Newt’s babies that have slowly become Percival’s too. The creatures look somewhat smug with the knowledge that Mummy and Papa are here and safe and together, with Pickett perched on Newt’s head and Gidget nestled in the pocket of Graves’ coat and the occamies curled up in the space between the two men.

They meet the Goldsteins at Jacobs bakery for dinner that evening. Christmas crackers are piled in the middle of the table, and Jacob and Queenie whip up a fantastic feast for them all. (Percival ends up in a paper crown partway through dinner thanks to Newt, but he doesn’t protest as much as he would. That might have something to do with the sparkle in Newt’s eye, the small smile on his face whenever he looks at Percival. “He’s been good for you,” Tina tells him. Percival just smiles, because how can he put into words that Newt is the light he followed out of the darkness, that Newt is the reason he’s here and not in an early grave from working himself to the bone, that he doesn’t recognize the man he was before Newt because was he really that closed off? That until Newt stumbled into his office one day still rambling about his creatures Graves hadn’t realized how cold he still felt after his ordeal with Grindelwald. Newt is sunshine and warmth and everything good in his life, and Graves will forever be grateful for the chance to love this man. Then Tina says, “You’ve been good for him too you know,” and Graves looks at Newt and swallows past the lump in his throat. He’s not sure he’ll ever believe he’s worthy of Newt, but he’ll keep trying every day. Newt turns to him from where he’s laughing at something Jacob said, and his smile is radiant, and Percival is drawn into his orbit without even realizing he’s moved. Newt is lithe and warm and sweet in his arms and Graves never wants to leave this moment.)

Snow falls softly as they make their way home, the city streets hushed and still. Percival watches Newt tip his face to the sky, snowflakes gathering in his hair and on his eyelashes, making him look ethereal. His breath catches in his chest, and he tugs Newt close to him. Newt smiles and burrows closer to his side, their breath pluming in the cold. They pause briefly in their doorway so that Graves can unlock their door (complicated locks, neither of them is ignorant of the danger they place themselves in, reasonable precautions are definitely taken). Newt chuckles softly, and when Graves looks at him confusedly, he points up. A forgotten sprig of mistletoe crowns the door frame, so Graves tugs Newt to him, tips that beloved face towards his own, and kisses him softly, sweetly. They fall asleep that night entwined after a holiday that (for all that nothing exciting happened that day) neither of them will forget.

**Author's Note:**

> My askbox is always open: oichealainn.tumblr.com
> 
> Credit for the awesome title goes to my bestie shadowsdaughter


End file.
